At Bill and Fleurs Wedding
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: A oneshot of Ron and Hermione at Bill and Fleurs Wedding. Ron tries to get up some courage. Disclaimer i do not own any of the harry potter characters .. in reality that is ... In my dreams i own them all ...


"What's _he _doing here?" Ron exclaimed, his hand tightening around his glass.

"Well," Harry replied, "Fleur and him did get along during the tournament."

"Yeah but he was evil, remember? He turned on her during the maze!" Ron stared moodily towards Viktor Krum, and added sourly, "bloody pumpkin head."

"Listen" Harry patiently explained, "I know why you don't like him mate, but jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere, especially when it comes to Hermione."

"Huh?" Ron snapped his attention away from the festivities, "who said anything about Hermione? And why would I be jealous of that duck-footed idiot?"

"Sure," Harry rolled his eyes, "listen, just ask her to dance and everything will be fine Standing here brooding like a complete moron isn't going to get you anywhere." With that Harry walked off, dodging in amongst the dancing couples.

"Don't know what he's on about …." Ron muttered to himself, taking another sip of his Firewhiskey. He slowly looked around the garden. A dance-floor took centre attention in the middle, with only few people still sitting on tables situated around it. As Ron watched on, Fred and Angelina gracefully waltzed into his eye-line.

"If you're going to ask her you prat, do it now!" He shouted over the music, winking at Ron, and moving on to the other side of the dance-floor. Ron mustered his best scowl, but it was wasted as Fred disappeared into the crowd. He sighed, and looked to his left. About six tables away sat Hermione. She had a drink in her hand, and was tapping her foot to the music.

Ron sighed again, drained his glass and stood up slowly. _Here goes nothing I suppose, _he thought to himself, as he made his way over to her.

As he drew nearer, he made note that she looked especially nice tonight. _Not that she doesn't usually, _He added to himself hastily. When he was just a few paces away from her, he stopped. Wondering how he should get her attention, he stood there for a long time, just staring at her from behind.

Finally, with resolve, he cleared his throat loudly, breaking Hermione out of her current reverie. She swung around quickly, to see who it was and, upon seeing Ron, she smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello Ron. I'm sorry, have you been standing there long?"

_Yes just watching your beautiful face as you think, as always, _he thought, but he'd never say that aloud. Realising that he was, in fact, _still _staring at her face and that she was waiting patiently for an answer, he coughed loudly again and began to stutter;

"Well, err …. No not really, Harry and I were just – you know – talking, and he went so I thought I better come talk to you …. And err…"

He saw her face fall with disappointment, and mentally berated himself for saying it. Wanting to correct himself before she started an argument, he quickly said;

"But I wanted to come talk to you anyway … and err I was wondering …. Well … maybe …. D'ya wanna … well of course if you don't I understand …. But … well I thought maybe …. But of course … maybe ….wannadance?" The words tumbled out of his mouth in one go, and he sighed in relief as he found a weight lifted off of his chest.

Hermione scrutinised him closely, looking for signs of any jokes. When all she saw was his face, screwed up, as if bracing himself for her rejection, she smiled warmly and stood up.

"That would be nice" she said quietly, but Ron could hear her perfectly well, even against the pounding music. He smiled goofily, and took her hand, leading her towards the dance-floor. They moved into the middle of the floor, in amongst all the couples. Ron slowly turned and awkwardly took Hermione's waist. She put her arms loosely around his neck, and sighed contentedly, resting her cheek against Ron's shoulder.

As they moved in lazy circles on the spot, Ron looked at the people around him. Fred winked at him and grinned broadly. Ron inwardly groaned, knowing that the torment would not end come tomorrow. However, he grinned back, thinking, _do what you want, I really couldn't care less right now. _Fred's eyebrows rose in surprise as, instead of a Weasley glare, he got a smile, but it didn't last as Angelina swept him away once again.

Ron chuckled softly to himself, seeing Fred's reaction to his smile. Suddenly, a muffled voice came from his shoulder;

"What's so funny?" Hermione looked up at him, interested in the cause of his laughter.

"Oh nothing." Ron said, lifting his arms up higher, pulling Hermione into a warm embrace. She sighed happily again, and Ron felt as if he was walking on air. As he looked over the other side of the dance-floor, he saw Viktor Krum, glowering at him, with a glass clutched tightly in his hand.

Ron smiled to himself, and took Hermione by the hands, pulling her away from the centre of the dance-floor. When they reached the outer part of the crowd, He slowly turned to look at her. She was gazing expectantly at him, still holding his hand. And, as he slowly brought his hand up to her cheek, he thought to himself, _she's mine. And no pumpkin headed idiot is going to take her away again. _With that thought, he kissed her sweetly.

After what seemed like hours, but was only in fact a minute, Ron pulled away, and, seeing Hermione smiling shyly, ducked down to embrace her again. As he did so, he saw Viktor Krum walking towards them.

He stopped in front of Ron and Hermione, looking from one to the other with a pained look on his face. Finally, he spoke;

"I vos going to ask you to dance Herm-own-ninny before I go, but I can see that you are busy. I haff to say, I vish you two the best of luck vith your lives and I'm thinking that I haff to go now."

With that he shook Ron's hand, and then slowly took Hermione's hand in his own, and quietly said "I am happy for you Herm-own-ninny. I know how much you like him." And with that he departed gracefully though the crowd.

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. She turned to Ron and smiled once more.

"Well," she breathed, "that went better than expected."

"Yeah" Ron said, smiling even wider, "yeah it did, you know what? Vicky's not that bad actually."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Vicky?"

"Well" Ron replied, smirking, "I can't completely change my view, now can I?"

Hermione laughed, and settled back in Ron's arms, looping her arms around his neck once more.

_No, _thought Ron as he glanced down at the girl in his arms and smiled, _Victor's not that bad at all._


End file.
